Stay with me
by Vampiric Lilium
Summary: ONE-SHOT . Ele não permitiria que ela voltasse. GaaraSakura. Presente para Ni-chan.


**Ela é uma canção que ninguém canta.**

-

-

Seus cabelos cheiravam a flores de cerejeira, percebeu.

"Gaara?" e ele olhou-a.

As mãos pequenas apoiadas em seu peito, a cabeça encostada em seu ombro fazendo os fios de cabelo rosa roçarem contra o seu queixo.

Sakura o encarava, curiosa.

"Porque está me olhando desse modo?" ela quis saber. " Está me deixando encabulada, pare."

Sentindo a pele acetinada roçando em seu próprio corpo, Gaara apertou-a contra o seu peito. "Encabulada?" indagou, sério. E seus dedos enroscaram-se nas madeixas cheirosas, acariciando-as. "Não parecia encabulada agora há pouco, enquanto fazíamos amor." falou, simplesmente. O perfume de cerejeiras invandindo suas narinas.

Sakura encolheu-se em seus braços, envergonhada. "Você é muito mau, Gaara." murmurou, manhosa. Suas bochechas fervendo.

"Você fica bonita assim, Sakura." Gaara disse, apenas. Não sorria ou mostrava-se afetuoso, porém gostava de senti-la frágil em seus braços.

Sakura era quente como o sol que banhava Suna. Delicada como as petálas de flores do campo. Gaara não gostava de flores, mas gostava de sua testura. Macias, como a pele de Sakura era.

"Você realmente gosta de me ver assim, rubra?" escutou-a perguntar, sentindo as unhas dela riscarem levemente o seu peito. "Gosta, Gaara?" repetiu, os lábios tocando-no a curva do pescoço.

_Maldição, eu gosto._

A língua de Sakura passou por sua orelha, mordiscando-a e fazendo cócegas, deixando-no aborrecido.

"Sakura, não faça isso!" ordenou. Sua mão segurou-a pelos cabelos, puxando-a para trás.

Ela sorria sapeca. "Porque não?"

Gaara segurava seus cabelos e ela estava desprotegida. Os olhos brilhando, a boca rosada entreaberta, as maçãs salientes enrubescidas. Sem aviso, puxou-a pela nuca. Seus lábios buscando os dela, sem romantismo ou carinho, apenas queria prová-los.

Empurrando-a para o lado, seu corpo vigoroso corbriu-a. Os braços fortes apoiando-se na cama. Sakura compelida abaixo de si, afoita.

"Você me ama, Sakura?" perguntou, insípido. Seus dedos contornando os lábios ardentes. Sua mão descendo até o pescoço e chegando até o colo, massageando-os suavemente.

Sakura estava arfante. "Amo." respondeu, rouca.

"Mostre-me o seu amor." Então o ruivo beijou-a, voraz.

-

-

Era madrugada quando uma corrente de ar frio invadiu o quarto do Kazekage.

_Ela está tremendo_, percebeu.

O braço que rodeava a cintura da médica-nin puxou-a para mais perto, aconchegando-a em seus braços. Sentiu a pele arrepiada de uma Sakura adormecida.

-

-

Os olhos esmeraldinos abriram-se para fecharem-se novamente. Os raios de sol ardendo em seu rosto.

"Gaara... " seu susurro abafado, seus olhos fechados e um sorriso bobo carimbado em sua face. Suas mãos buscando o corpo masculino não que estava ali. "Nunca acorda ao meu lado." constatou, brava.

Esticando os pés e os braços, espreguiçou-se gostosamente e o lençol escorregou por sua pele. Sakura sentia-se quente naquele momento. "Preciso de um banho." levantou-se da cama então.

A porta abriu-se.

Deixando que o ímpeto a acometese, Sakura puxou o lençol da cama cobrindo sua nudez como pôde.

"Inferno, Gaara!" bradou, irritada. "Podia bater na porta antes entrar." repreendeu-o, segurando o lençol frente ao corpo.

"Para entrar em meu próprio quarto?"

Sakura permitiu-se ficar quieta por um momento. Embora irônico, Gaara estava com a razão. "E o que faz aqui, deveria estar em seu escritório a essa hora, não?" Sakura ajeitou o pano para que sua pele ficasse menos a mostra o possível.

"Chegou uma mensagem de Konoha." o kazekage avisou, encostando-se à parede ao lado da porta.

Sakura mordeu o labio inferior, seus olhos tremiam. Já tendo consciência do conteúdo da mensagem arriscou perguntar: "E do que se trata?"

"Sua Hokage pede para que você retorne ao seu vilarejo." Gaara disse, sem entusiasmo. Seus braços cruzados. Via aflição nos olhos preciosos. Verdes como a grama de sua vila, brilhantes como jóias.

Sakura olhou para baixo, vendo seus próprios pés descalços de encontro ao chão de mármore. "Gaara... "

"Você não irá, Sakura." disse, e sua voz havia ordenado. Andou até ela a passos calmos.

A médica-nin o fitava, aturdida. E Gaara percebeu que tremia, talvez de medo. Medo dele, medo de deixá-lo, quem sabe.

Sakura havia chegado de Konoha há algumas semanas. Enviada pela Hokage para ajudar Suna já que seus ninjas estavam desprovidos de atendimento médico de boa qualidade dos quais estavam necessitados. Então ela simplesmente aparecera com seus cabelos rosados balançando conforme o vento que soprava, seus olhos verdes que reluziam a luz do sol, seu sorriso aborrecedor e com o seu amor a oferecer. E Gaara o aceitou.

Sua mão tocou-a no queixo, erguendo-o. "Você pertence ao Kazekage de Suna, espero que não ouse fugir de mim ou será punida." alertou-a e seus dedos a apertaram com suavidade.

"Você é muito soberbo, Sabaku no Gaara." Sakura sorriu, sentindo a respiração dele em seu pescoço.

Deixando que o lençol escorresse por seu corpo, levou uma mão aos fios de cabelos vermelhos, apertando-os entre os dedos enquanto sentia os lábios do ruivo contra a sua pele, e a outra segurou-o na nuca.

Sakura roçou sua perna contra a dele, subindo-a. E Gaara instintivamente segurou sua coxa, matendo-a grudada ao seu corpo enquanto seus lábios buscaram pelo os dela.

"Ca-ham..."

Ambos cessaram as carícias no momento em que viram Temari sorrindo marota em frente à porta aberta do quarto.

Era visível a irritação no rosto pálido do Sabaku caçula. Sakura não podia estar mais acanhada, roxa de vergonha pelo flagra.

"Desculpe interromper esse momento promíscuo." E ela fitou o irmão de expressão mortífera. "Mas você largou os membros do conselho no meio de uma reunião, Gaara seu idiota. Volte já pra lá!"

"Temari, saia." ordenou, ainda abraçado ao corpo nu da médica-nin.

"Te dou cinco minutos." e Temari saiu do quarto fechando a porta. _Parabéns Haruno, você degelou esse muleque mimado._

"Ah, Gaara é melhor você ir, né." Sakura fez mensão de abaixar-se para pegar o lençol caído, porém Gaara a impediu de mover-se, prendendo-a entre os braços fortes. "Hei, me largue e volte para sua reunião."

Gaara não dizia nada, apenas a olhava inexpressivo.

"Eu já pedi para você não me olhar desse jeito." Sakura fez um bico.

O ruivo deslizou sua mão pelo pescoço, indo parar na nuca coberta pelos cabelos sedosos. Simplesmente puxou-a de encontro à sua boca. Forçando o contato ardente entre seus lábios.

Mesmo perplexa com o ato repentino, Sakura retribuiu ao beijo.

Gaara empurrou-a levemente pelos ombros e seus dedos os apertavam. "Espero encontrá-la em minha cama pela noite, Sakura." E deixou-a sozinha no aposento.

Sakura escutou a porta ser aberta e logo ser fechada, seguido pelos gritos de uma Temari nervosa. Levando os dedos à boca ela sorriu. "Você é mesmo insaciavel, Kazekage-sama."

-

-

**N/A:** One-shot curtinha. Estava meio sem imaginação, mas sempre quis escrever algo sobre esse casal. É dedicado a Nihal que ama esses dois. Fiz pra ela.

Espero que tenha curtido Ni-chan. Bjux pessoal.


End file.
